


Elves In My Home

by Feral_Swift



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Diary/Journal, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Humor, POV First Person, Silly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feral_Swift/pseuds/Feral_Swift
Summary: Just a silly journal of a girl who finds three elves from an alternate world while out walking her dog and just the silly drabbles of her jotting down all the silly things that come about that. Like having to explain the microwave and CGI.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These will all be fairly short except the 'explanation' chapter. stay tuned.

Day 3 - the shock is wearing off

Ive found that my house is truly filthy and has been for a long time. If there's one good thing to have come out of this whole mess its that I've been deep cleaning my entire house.   
Im trying to do it on the sly, though im not really sure why I feel I need to. No one else lives here besides me and my pets so of course they would know who's been cleaning!   
Still, only Runaan knows what ive been up to late into the night as I sweep away at my dirty floors considering he too is always up late.   
The starry one, air-something or other, is supposed to be a night owl too but I never see him up with us.


	2. Day 4 - Dont touch my coffee

The boys keep wanting to know why im so addicted to this "Brown tea" in the morning and why I wont let them try it. I told them its because i dont know what it will do to them. The firey one gets it I think but the blue guy i think is on to the fact that I just dont want to share my precious coffee.  
Which is half true. But i really dont know what will happen if they drink a cup and im honestly afraid to find out.  
Maybe next week.


	3. Day 8 - Supplies are low

So I cant keep feeding these guys mac an cheese even though they seem to love it and it practically blew their minds the first time.  
I need to go to the grocery store.  
Im not sure the boys are ready for that kind of expedition so I am forced to leave them here while I go.  
Please, please, PLEASE let my home be in one peace when I get back. 

Update: the one covered in stars can LEVITATE THINGS!? So much for making a bunch of trips back and forth to haul in groceries.  
I think I need to lay down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you guys think this is cute or silly and want me to continue or not. Random stuff just pops into my head so ive got enough ammo to keep firing chapters.


	4. Day 25 - Awkward Is As Awkward Does

Aaravos walked in on me getting dressed and now won't look at me. Im not bothered by it, but hes going to need to get over himself soon. 

Runaan still hasn't left the dojo since we fixed it up. Hes been out for food, bath and of course relief but come on man! There's more to life than training! Especially in this world. But i can appreciate the tenacity. 

Tink has been fiddling with the stuff at my work area and im excited to see what his next creation is! The last thing he made was so startlingly beautiful. Its amazing he doesnt need any actual fire, he just heats up his hands! I find myself coming over to watch him quite frequently. He's not much of a chatter box but out of the three he and I have become closest. 

I think im going to have to explain the microwave again however and remind them not to put metal in it. You know for an archmage in magic the starry one can be kinda daft with little things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also please note, there are no chapters missing. Its supposed to be sporadic.


	5. Day 32- musical chauffeur

So I've been dying to listen to music but im afraid it will freak these pointy eared f*ckers out so ive been escaping to go on little errands every chance I get in the car. Runaan terrifys me because im pretty sure he can read my mind and knows exactly what im up to at all times.  
But he never says anything about it aloud and for that im thankful. But he just gives me these looks… 

Anyways, Aaravos wouldnt let me leave this time unless I took one of them with, namely him. He wouldn't budge on it and frankly I was to scared to try and push him to much. Ive seen wizard movies, I know what he could do and im not willing to risk my bones.  
So I let him come along.  
The first trip out was a tense one and he was pointing to things and asking questions non stop. Now I know how parents must feel like.  
Now he has demanded i take him every time i go somewhere!

So I introduced him to my music. It was nerve-wracking not just because he no doubt has a completely different set of musical taste but these were my songs, they show a part of me I generally keep secret. 

I had to explain commercials again to him because of YouTube… 

Update: he likes my music! D: omg that's crazy! Maybe he's just being bias because he's not heard anything else before. 

Update 2: the bastard saw me quietly lip singing and now he keeps glancing over to see if ill do it again. Jokes on you buddy, my embarrassment keeps me from making that mistake twice!


	6. Day 33-  im a shameful puddle

So I was all alone in my room right? The boys are adjusting pretty well. Not as freaked out about getting home as they used to. I guess they decided this is like some sort of vacation and wherever they are from is just on pause. Or whatever. I totally dont listen in on the stairs when they are having meetings in the kitchen.  
So as I was saying, i was in my room all alone, I thought i was safe but apparently not as my door was not all the way shut. Runaan tried to knock on my door and instead it just swung open and he caught me very tucked into my spaghetti. It was a mess. I was a mess, my shirt had sauce on it, my cheeks were over filled, I had an entire fork full I was currently stuffing in my face, it was falling out- dont judge me! That was my time. I can be as messy as I want dangit.  
So yeah. He didnt say anything but we stared at each other for a solid five seconds before he shut the door and im assuming walked off. Still dont know what he wanted and honestly im to afraid to ask at this point. 

If I had any authority to crown someone king in this house, I would crown Tinker. He is a god and he deserves to be worshipped! So I almost threw out my back accidently just twisting a strange way when i got over excited about something during class and came home wincing. When the boys wanted to know what happened, I of course told them and without prompting Tinker walks over and asked if he can see my back. 

Okay, strange first and foremost and ehem my face was pretty red as I had to lift the back of my shirt up and they all probably had a good look at my bra. It was pink and red that day.  
Anyways, so he puts his hands on my back and im kind of freaking out right? Like what is he gonna do? When suddenly his hands start to get super warm! Like, not ouch warm, but like ahhhh warm. Then he started to give me a massage where I said it was hurting! Like wow!

Needless to say I turned into a puddle, face smushed against the kitchen table and there may have been a bit of drool. My back feels great now! What an amazing skill and I love him with all my heart now. I need to gift him something now.


	7. Day 82 - The Date

Sooo I know this guy from class, Tony. And he has asked me out to a movie where you dress up all fancy and eat food! He is really nice and I like him. I never really knew he liked me, though we hang out a lot- well hes in the group I hang out with at least.

To say I suddenly feel like I have three big brothers or something would be an under statement. The boys are not to happy about me going off with “Some guy who didnt even ask to court me properly.” They think its to fast and that Tony is breaking all these courtship rules. I tried to tell them thats just how it is now, but they arent taking it. Moral codes or whatever.   
Runaan asked if I wanted some quick self defense tips but like, Tony is a five foot ten scrawny kid who is trying to learn how to play the bagpipes. Like come on.  
Aaravos is insisting that he meet this guy first and Tinker honestly is being pretty darn rational about this. 

Update: Tinker was not rational! Abort! Abort! Oh god Tony I am soooo sorry! Why did he have to come outside and have a ‘talk’ with him before I even knew he was at the door! I dont know how im going to explain to him why I have three grown, overly attractive men suddenly living with me. Oh hell, Im going to be red-lettered at the academy arnt i? Oh boy…


	8. Day… Uhhh. Oh I dont know, its been a while. (The Explanation)

So I guess you might want some back ground into how all this came about right?   
Well you see, I was walking my dog late at night- I like to do that because it just gets to hot in the day time what with it being the middle of summer and I worry about his paws.   
Anyways, so I walk him along this big open field. I think its owned farm land but I never see anyone there, no farmers, no trackers, its just kind of there. But there are ‘no trespassing signs’ every so often so its got to belong to someone. 

Anyways so we are walking along, Tidus is sniffing all the good smells, theres no one for at least a quarter mile- all the housing we had already left behind. There are not a ton of trees so it feels incredibly open, the sky forever! Which is why I choose to walk there. I just feel that even if someone wanted to murder me- not only do they have to get pass a big dog, but I also feel like I would just see them coming from quite literally a mile away. 

The only part that does freak me out is towards the.. Can you really call them woods? I dont know, the hill thats sort of a tiny mountain that has a few trees and where the dirt road we were on leads up into a trail. Anyways, before we get to that area theres this large portion of the field that just has all these huge dead corn row things. Maybe they arnt really corn rows, maybe they are just really tall weeds or something. It reminds me of corn rows and it always freaks me out a little when we pass it because thats the prime place I would be murdered if someone was waiting. 

So as we are passing it and I am on medium alert, this sudden wind picks up which I didnt think anything of people its the outside. But then it happens again and my hair stands on end and I get this prickly feeling. Tidus stopped sniffing at things and was just staring at nothing. 

So im totally creeped out, right? And I try to hurry us along, but Tidus wont budge- so i start to get a little more freaked out like there is definitely someone in the giant weed field waiting to kill me.  
Before I can yell at Tidus to keep moving this huge wind blows past and what looks like friggen blue lightning! It strikes the weed field and I thought it caught fire but it was out as soon as it came. The wind died and everything smelled heavily of ozone. 

So I am so done, time to turn around and go home, right? Wrong! It takes me a moment but I start hearing voices from inside the field! Like right where the lightening struck! Maybe ive read to many of those romance novels, the ones were the guy always has no shirt? Yea those. Dont judge. Anywhoo I guess my curiousity is stronger than my will to live because I end up going into the stupid terrifying weed field- every horror movie rushing through my brain. Tidus is right behind me using the little path I am trying to quietly create.   
So I wasnt crazy in hearing voices because the closer I got the louder the voices were and of course it sounded like all men! Yep, this was it for me. But I kept inching forward, real smart arnt I?  
When I finally get close enough to see what the heck is going on, not to sound cheesy but I could not believe my eyes!   
Three men were untangling themselves from each other. They had strange clothes but honestly it was so dang dark I couldnt see a thing but one guy was white, the other looked a bit darker and I couldnt figure out the tall dude. But he had like, tons of body glitter on or something. 

If not for the cursing and shoving I would have thought I stepped in on some kinky guy on guy stuff. The body glitter guy was who saw me first and the white guy turned like not even two seconds after Glitters saw me and grabbed me by my shirt.   
I was about to scream when Tidus starts barking up a storm and trying to get at the white guy- Such a good boy!   
The white guy looked like he was about to hurt Tidus and I couldnt help but start screaming “Dont hurt him! Dont hurt him!” Like I was so scared they were going to kill my dog and then me! Like, kill me but please dont hurt my fur baby! 

I guess my panic for something other than myself startled the guy into relaxing because he did just that and let go of my shirt. I grabbed Tidus by his collar because he was still barking and shushed him. 

Then the three guys and I just kind of stared at each other. Like what do you do after that? Up close though I could tell these guys had some sort of story. The white guy had like, paint on his face and arms. There was a guy in the background who honestly looked pretty normal from what I could tell in the dark. Glitters as I had dubbed him in my head was the one that made me pause and really look at these guys. 

Honestly I thought the horns were part of the costumes so I didnt question them at the time- or the ears! 

So my super clever mouth got away from me and I blurted “So, just come from a medieval party or something?” and thats how it started!   
We got out of the weed field and back onto the dirt road and they explained their side of the story, why they were even there, the white guy apologized to me, I just kinda nodded along like a moron and then we parted ways.

Tidus and I were just about to reach the mountain hill thing and I just couldnt shake his feeling that I was a terrible person for leaving these obviously very disturbed people all alone in the middle of no where to fend for themselves. 

So we ran back, I fully expected them to be gone but nope! They were still standing around the spot we had parted ways at.   
So I invited them to come home with me and call their family or whatever. It was like picking up stray puppies I swear. Learned a heck of a lot of things during the time they have been here in my world, away from theirs, lots of shock and awe.   
And so thats how it happened. They never left. And now I have elves in my home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, tell me what you think. :3


	9. Day ½ - Toilet Humor

I actually didnt think I would need to explain this considering its kind of self explanatory? But what do I know? As far as I know they could have been using like, pots or something before now.   
So we are all gathered together in my guest bathroom staring at the toilet like we are in some sort of cult and the toilet is are lord and savoir (Well technically it is a savior sometimes hehe) there is really no room for everyone to see the… toilet. And the blue body glitter guy wont move. Thankfully Paint-Face is nice enough to lean out of the way to Sparky can get a good ol look too.   
I never knew I could feel so humiliated and I could not have explained it any faster. God I wish I had cleaned my toilet before this- Its not real gross or anything but like, it should be sparkling for a presentation like this. Good gravy- No dont think of gravy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if the timelines bother you because they are out of place or not and Ill switch to just not adding what day it is in the header.


	10. Ouchies and Boo-boos

Today has not been a great day. Its been kind of sticky outside and theres really nothing to do but laze around so ive just stayed in my pajamas and been wandering the house like an apparition. Its a stick your hand into a bag of deli meat and drink from the carton kind of day. 

So me being a lazy bean and just not picking up my feet when i walk I tripped going down the staircase and sprained my ankle. Not only was I embarrassed to no end even though no one saw me, I did draw the attention of Tinker when I let a string of curse words out. Hes pretty much always at my work area tinkering around so he wasnt to far away. 

He helped me get off the stairs and onto a chair in the kitchen. He tried his warm hands trick again but it didnt help. I think I really done did it to myself this time. Maybe its karma for not intervening when they were fiddling with an electric socket.


	11. Non-Stick Essentials

Tinker can cook! Hes fascinated with the fact that we have non stick pans and I am fascinated with the fact that he can cook things without actually having to wait for the oven to heat up- more so that he can just GRAB things out of the oven without any gloves without batting an eye!   
I freaked out when he first did it to say the least and but by the time I turned around to throw the heat protective gloves at him he was just staring at me with an eyebrow raised and a smirk.   
I was a little embarrassed. 

So it seems I now have a private cook! Tinker has agreed to cook the food from now on as long someone else does dishes- thats no trouble! Sparkle can wash dishes without even trying. I think im going to try and see if I can get him to do this particular chore from now on. Gotta earn your keep around here somehow! But… where did he go?


	12. Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, How I Wonder Where the Hell You Are

Not gonna freak out yet but no one has seen Aaravos for two days. Twinkle twinkly little star, how I wonder where the hell you went. Im not going to stress, Runaan says not to stress, Tinker I think doesnt even care and I am nervous as all get out. Any moment now im either going to hear on the news or the cops are going to be knocking on my door and-   
Relax. Relax.

In other news I am considering showing Runaan the VR so that he has something to do other than train. You think its a good idea? I really dont think I can handle another string of questions right now. Maybe tomorrow.


	13. Slow Day

So its been three days since Aaravos has vanished and you know what? I think this is just life now. Maybe he found a way back home? Maybe he poofed? Ive been sitting in his empty room kinda sad though cuz… Now I have to do the dishes and that really sucks! And okay, maybe he was growing on me like the other two. 

I told Runaan about the VR but he doesnt want to use it quite yet. Says he isnt ready for that kind of mental stimulation and honestly? I can respect that. Tink and I sit around the kitchen most of the time now. I was able to get my classes switched over to online courses with a little persuasion from my daddy. He donates a lot of money to my school so the academy had to give me special privileges! Haha. So now I just hang out downstairs with Tinker and he watches tv on the cooking channel most of the time- or that TV show Forged In Fire. he likes that too. I do my school work on my computer. 

Its been really slow since I switched over. I wonder where Aaravos went to. Maybe I really should just stop worrying. In other news, my ankle really hasnt gotten any better and I am forced to limp around everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think im going to hold on on posting until something else amusing comes along. I dont want this fic to get to down or anything. Just funny silly things.


	14. Paper Towel Dispencer

So I work sometimes at this little cute cafe, right? Not much really goes on and its never terribly busy, which I absolutely love! Sure daddy pays for everything mostly, including my house, but I gotta have a sense of independency too ya know! 

Any ways, I have zero idea how the heck they even got there, but the trio showed up and hung out with me for a little while, asked a bunch of questions, got to try some coffee that I paid for out of the tips I had made that day. It was all going great until I needed to grab a paper towel from the automatic despencer……

Aaravos saw me look at it, wave my hand in front of it and as if by magic a piece of paper towel appeared for me! Then I had to get a lecture about magic and how its not good to lie to him and I had to explain to him that it was indeed not any kind of magic and that it was… well I think its infrared or something so I didnt really come off as clear- but it was in there! The truth was in there!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im still here guys! Just really dont have a whole lot of energy lately, but I do think of these things and I know they are kinda getting less and less amusing. But I hope here in the future I can kick it back up. :3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope to update these and keep it going.


End file.
